


“Just shut up and cum for me, dork. I don’t have all day.”

by ShawnaLee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Truth or Dare, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: Summary: You’re the popular girl in school, and in a game of truth or dare, your friends dare you to make your “annoying” dorky lab partner cum. You just want to get it over with, if possible. But, you do kinda like him, somehow, and it might come up...
Kudos: 8





	“Just shut up and cum for me, dork. I don’t have all day.”

[F4M] [Script Offer] “Just shut up and cum for me, dork. I don’t have all day.” [Fdom] [Enemies to lovers] [Adults] [Making you cum for a dare] [Lube] [Soaked handjob] [Sucking your cock] [Deepthroat] [I’m not on birth control!] [Anal Virginity] [Anal creampie] [Fine, I like you, okay?] [Wholesome]

All characters in this audio are 18+.

\---

Summary: You’re the popular girl in school, and in a game of truth or dare, your friends dare you to make your “annoying” dorky lab partner cum. You just want to get it over with, if possible. But, you do kinda like him, somehow, and it might come up...

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs! :)

\---

\---BEGINNING---

[Sfx: Door opening/closing/locking]

(Under your breath) Working away...

(Annoyed) Are you *still* here helping out?

No, I’m not here to ask about our lab report. I trust you to take care of it. If I’m getting paired with the biggest dork on campus for chemistry, I’m not letting it go to waste. 

Why am I here, then? (Nervous) Um, no reason. Just came to see if you were *actually* cleaning up in the lab, still.

Ugh, fine. I was just hanging with a few friends, and we were playing truth or dare. They thought it would be *hilarious* to give me the most ridiculous dare ever. 

(Sigh) Whatever, it doesn’t matter if I tell you. No one would believe you anyways. They dared me to make the nerdiest guy I know, cum. 

Don’t look at me like that. *They* gave me the dare. It wasn’t my idea. 

No, of course I’m not gonna do it. Are you kidding? Ew, like I would actually give you a handjob.

I mean, I guess they do my dares, and they’re pretty bad. One time, I got one of them to give her teacher a blowjob. I couldn’t believe she *actually* did it. But like, she had the hots for him anyway, so that totally doesn’t count.

But I guess they’ll probably figure it out if I don’t do it. Are you finished yet?

...because, dork. I’m going to have to get this over with, and I’m not going to screw you over by messing up whatever you’re doing.

You’re finished? Good. Just...just come here, okay? Just stand here. 

Look, could you just stop arguing? I’m uncomfortable enough as it is, and I feel weird about it already. Can you just come here, stand still, and stay quiet while I get this over with?

Seriously? Do you have a problem with me now, or something?

Well if you didn’t make yourself such an easy target, maybe I wouldn’t make fun of you all the time.

God, what am I even arguing for? You’re like the biggest nerd ever and the I, of all people, am offering to give you a handjob. You’re actually going to say no to that?

No, I don’t want you to lie for me. That’s stupid. I have *some* dignity, you know. 

You’re being so annoying. You like, joke and try to flirt with me in these ridiculous labs we have to do, you help me with stuff when I ask, and now you’re suddenly rejecting this?

Look, are you going to get over here, or not? You’re like, shaking. Are you afraid?

(Mocking giggle) Oh my god, you’re afraid. Are you a virgin or something?

Don’t worry, you idiot. I don’t care if you’re a virgin. I think it’s funny. 

Whether you are or not, just don’t get clingy on me. Now come over here already, will you? I just want to get this done and get the hell out of here.

(Sigh) Finally. Just...don’t talk.

[Sfx: Zipper] 

And *definitely* don’t look at me while this is going on. 

I don’t know! Just look up or something. Look over at the lab equipment, I don’t care, just not at me. 

(Under your breath) Wow, he has a really nice cock...

(Clears throat) Nothing, I didn’t say anything. Just look away.

[You start stroking him]

You know what, no. This is going faster. 

[Sfx: Rummaging through purse, lube bottle opens, closes, lathering]

What does it look like? I’m clearly using lube to make this go faster. Fuck, no, don’t look!

(Sigh) Fine, whatever. I guess you always look at me in lab like you want to fuck me, anyways. 

[Stroking becomes wet]

It’s not that weird to have lube on me. I planned to dare my friend to spray lube on herself, but she got me with this stupid situation.

Does that feel better?

I’m only asking so this goes faster. It’s not like I *actually* want to make you cum, you know?

It helps that you have a nice cock, at least.

What? It’s not that weird to say. Maybe you’ll be less shaky and fucking relax, so you can actually finish.

Your balls? (Sigh) Fine, I’ll massage them too if it hurries things up.

Yeah, I know it’s good. No shit, this isn’t the first time I’ve given a handjob, and lube makes it a hundred times better.

Just shut up and cum for me, dork. I don’t have all day. Those idiots are waiting for me to get back there, and they’re probably laughing it up thinking about my hands all over this cock.

Yeah, they said it’d was gross. Thank god it’s not. It feels nice. But don’t think that changes anything.

Whatever, it’s not that weird that I think you have a nice cock. I just didn’t expect someone like you to have one like this.

Just--are you going to cum yet, or what? 

Well, I mean, it looks clean, and...I’m sure it doesn’t taste that bad. I wouldn’t *entirely* be against sucking it if that speed things up.

More into it? Seriously? Does it matter that much if you’re getting your dick sucked?

God, fine, let me give it a try. 

[You lightly lick his cock]

A shiver? (Giggle) Finally, a reaction. Were you waiting for that or something? Are you playing some game where you pretend not to like it, until you get what you want?

(Sigh) Fine, fine, you’re right. I’m just dragging this out. Let me work.

It’s fine, the lube isn’t that bad.

(Sigh) Just let me suck your cock, all right?

[You move in to suck his cock, gently at first, speaking lines/words between sucking sounds or with mouth full]

It actually fits perfectly in my mouth. I didn’t expect that. 

What? They just don’t usually fit this good. I--hmm. 

Nothing. Just enjoy it so you can cum already. But don’t cum in my mouth. I swear to god, if you do, I’ll be pissed.

Good, just let me know when you’re gonna cum so we don’t have an accident, and so I don’t have to make *you* have an accident. 

Just sit back and enjoy my mouth while you can. Because you’re never getting it again. 

And you better not tell *anyone* about this. I will burn you to the ground if this gets out. 

Fine, I’ll stop threatening you so you can relax. At least it’ll make it easier.

[You suck his cock for a few moments, or as long as you want. After a time, you deepthroat him a bit, and come up to say...]

What? Of course I can take it deeper. You liked it, didn’t you? You moaned really loud, so you clearly loved it. 

Well, I’m gonna make you cum. That’s why I’m here. Not to talk to you, not to deal with this lab, and not to say anything nice. I’m going to take you to the back of my throat, and you’re going to like it. 

[You deepthroat him more intensely for a time, speaking words/lines between sounds or with mouth full]

See, you love it. I’ll take you all the way down. I’ll show you what makes me *really* good at it. I’ll take you so deep that I’ll lick your balls. 

Don’t touch my head, you dork. Let me work. 

(Sigh) Fine, if you’re gentle. Don’t mess up my hair, okay? Just--here. Hold it carefully. At least you washed up after your lab stuff.

[You grow more relaxed with taking his cock in, and moan a little more sensuously]

I’m not moaning that much. It’s to make you like it more, so you cum faster. Don’t forget to tell me when, okay?

It just tastes good. Plus, it helps that your skin is really soft, and it’s so warm, and fits so well... Okay, I enjoy it a little.

Hey, careful with my head. If you want to push it down, just be careful and guide it in. Don’t force it.

[He fucks your face, gently, and you speak lines when he briefly stops]

You’re being gentler than I thought. Maybe you’re not *so* bad. Are you just shy?

No, I like it. It’s nice when I have a bit more control over the speed.

Well, if you want me to make you cum, then I’ll just take over a bit more.

[You deepthroat him intensely for a time, as long as you want, until you say...]

Are you gonna cum?

I’m actually enjoying this. 

You have to finish at some point. You can’t last forever...

[You stop]

Is it not good or something? I swear, if you got all this and don’t fucking cum, I’m--

What? What do you *mean* you need more to cum? Ugh, you’re so frustrating. Are you just nervous?

Nerves will do that. It just means I’ll have to work a bit harder.

No, I can’t just fuck you. I don’t have any condoms. Do *you*? 

That’s what I thought. I’m not on birth control, idiot, and you think I’m just going to fuck you in the middle of the lab?

Well, yeah, of course I want you to cum. I have to do this or else the girls will never trust me again. 

(Grumbling) Okay, I have an idea. Listen, I brought lube, and like, you can’t fuck my pussy, but...well, I might let you fuck my ass, if you actually *cum* this time. 

Of course I’m serious. You’ll keep your mouth shut, right? Like, if you tell anyone, and I mean *anyone,* I’m going to end you. Got it?

Good. I swear, they are going to fucking get it for daring me like this. You aren’t holding back because you wanted this, are you?

(Mocking chuckle) I can tell you’re definitely nervous. Relax, dork. Just...don’t do anything stupid. You’ve been all right so far.

I’ll just get more lube on your cock.

I didn’t add too much. I’m just making sure it’ll work!

(Lying) Of course I’ve done it before. I’ll bend over here, and pull my skirt down for you. 

What, are you enjoying the view? Come on, hurry it up. Shove that cock in my ass so you can cum, and I can get out of here. 

Oh--oh fuck. Feeling it press against my ass, it’s--a little cold. But, it feels kind of good...

Don’t tease me, you idiot! Just push it in. 

W--wait. Go slow, okay? Thrust slow. I’m not being weird, you’re being weird. Just slowly move your cock into my ass...

[He starts thrusting inside. Your moans are sharp and gaspful as it is your first time]

O--oh fuck. It feels like so much! Slower! Slower, you fucking--dork...

Holy shit. It feels like your cock is stretching my ass the further you move in. The stretching hurts a bit, but...fuck, don’t stop...

It’s so deep! God, I feel so full. Are you all the way in? It feels--strange--but so good...

So what if I like it? You’re moaning louder than ever, so you’re clearly enjoying it more than me. 

Just thrust in and out, slowly. I want to feel it all.

[You start working toward an orgasm]

Okay, you can go a little faster. Yes, like that...

Do you like how tight my ass is? (Chuckle) Yeah, I can tell. You’re definitely going to cum from this.

Don’t be such a chicken. Place your hands on my hips, hold on tight, and thrust.

(Gasping moan) There you go. Finally, some command from you. Fuck, I just want to push my ass back into you.

[He thrusts harder and faster]

Ah! Yes, like that! Thrust harder. Just--like--that. Fuck, you really want to cum, don’t you? Finally. I’ve waited so long for it. I knew my ass would be tight enough to squeeze that load out of you.

I’m not enjoying it that much! It’s not my fault. Your cock just feels so good in my ass...

[You get closer to orgasm]

Grab my ass if that’s what you need. Just thrust as hard as you want. I can take it. I--I want it. I want you to fuck my ass harder!

Oh my god. It’s so intense. If you keep going, I might cum...

Fuck, I’ve never felt anything like this! I feel so full. It feels like you’re in my chest. It feels like you’re taking all of me...

Don’t stop, keep going! I’m going to shove my ass back into you if you don’t fuck me faster!

[You’re at the edge, now]

I feel you twitch inside me! Cum, you idiot! Don’t wait any longer. Just--fucking--cum! Cum in my ass! Please, I need it! Please cum in my ass...

I’m--gonna cum! Fucking fill me. Give it all to me. I didn’t do all this work for nothing. Give me that fucking cum! Let it all out inside me. Fill me with your load! Fill me, fill me, fill my--ass!

[You both orgasm. Say what comes naturally. As you come back from the edge, you say...]

Fuck, that...was really good. Maybe you aren’t so terrible after all.

Yeah, I came, so what? It doesn’t mean anything. It just means I clearly like that, and that’s...it.

No, of course this has never happened. It’s just because they think I like you or something. That’s why they thought it’d be hilarious to have me make you cum.

Well, they love making stuff up. It’s not like they know who I actually like, aside from those other guys I tell them about. I haven’t actually *told* them I have a weird thing for you.

(Stuttering) U--uh, I mean...

Fuck. I--I didn’t say that. 

No, fuck you, I didn’t say I liked you. You’re like, a weird dork who does my lab reports for me because you crumble under pressure from girls.

Okay, fucking--fine! I like you, okay? You’re not like the others. You’re like, actually nice, and kinda shy, and for some weird-ass reason, I like it. Like I make you do the reports hoping that you just hate me because I can’t *like* someone like you. That just doesn’t work. 

(Sigh) Fuck, I’m so screwed.

Well, I can’t unsay that. I’ve been awful to you, and now you’re being nice. How are you so nice? Is it just because I sucked your cock just now?

(Giggle) I know, it wasn’t *so* bad. I actually enjoyed it. I kinda came because...I really wanted you to fuck me, all right? I never did anal before, either...

Well I *did* need you to cum, and like, I guess I trusted you since we’ve been lab partners for multiple semesters cause our last names are so close together. You didn’t seem like the bad type.

To be honest, I kinda wanted you to cum in my mouth. I don’t know, I’ve tasted a couple before, and it wasn’t good. But...something about you made me want to try.

(Sigh) Don’t tell anyone about this, okay?

Us? What “us?” 

Well, I mean, I guess we shouldn’t just leave it like this. 

What if I came over later tonight? Maybe we could like, talk, or...something. Or maybe I could actually help with our report.

Okay. I’ll see you then. We’ll...work things out a little.

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
